


A Shove from the Future

by Nicknack2814



Series: Fremione One Shots. [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future kids come back in time, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25471357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicknack2814/pseuds/Nicknack2814
Summary: Two teenagers from the future turn up in the middle of the Gryffindor common room. What happens when they turn out to be the son and daughter of two current Gryffindors? And which Gryffindors would their parents happen to be?
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Fremione One Shots. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833520
Comments: 7
Kudos: 196





	A Shove from the Future

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot copied over from ff.net.   
> Again, I've tried to edit it, but I haven't got the time to write the whole thing out. I love the story but the execution was a little sloppy! It's been a while since I first wrote it, and it was around the time when, for some strange reason, I had an aversion to commas and a love of ellipses...honestly, the whole thing made me cringe a little bit! Haha! POV is all over the place and there isn't a lot I can do about it...sorry...maybe one day I'll come back and rewrite the whole thing, but for now, here it is, in all it's glory - mistakes and all!

"Oh shit!" A voice cried from the middle of the Gryffindor common room.

"Watch your language Jonathon!" Another, more female voice, admonished.

"Georgia..." The first voice whined. "Merlin you sound just like mum!"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Georgia said. "She's going to kill us when we get back!"

" _If_ we get back..." Jonathon gulped as he watched a very wary sixteen year old version of their mother descend upon them, her wand raised.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked with a frown. She looked up and down the two teenagers not much older than herself. "I don't recognise you. You're definitely not Gryffindors that's for sure..."

"Uh..." Jonathon gaped a few times and half shrugged. "Would you believe me if I said we time travelled?" He asked hesitantly.

"Time travelled? With what?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"A time turner," Georgia let the offending object dangle from her hand before tucking it neatly away in her robes.

"You two can't be more than seventeen years old! Where did you get a time turner?!" Hermione barked.

"We...well we sort of made it..." Georgia shifted guiltily under the witch's glare, noting it hadn't changed at all since she was a kid.

"You made it? At seventeen?" Hermione frowned just as the portrait of the fat lady swung open and a large group of Gryffindors ambled in.

The common room had been delightfully empty whilst dinner was in full swing and Hermione had left early to take advantage of that, before these two oddly familiar people turned up out of nowhere.

"Hey Granger, who's that you're probably threatening unfairly?" Fred asked as him and George ambled over, followed by their rambunctious group of friends, and Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"I'm not unfairly threatening anyone!" Hermione snapped.

"Really? So what did these two lovely young people do to offend you, or cause you to fear for your life or your safety?" Fred raised his eyebrows expectantly at her.

"Appeared out of thin air," Hermione replied flatly.

"Oh really? And how exactly did they do that or has all that reading you've done finally gone and driven you insane?" Fred teased.

"They're time travellers," Hermione huffed, lowering her wand slightly so she could turn towards the evil twin.

"Time travellers?!" Fred grinned enthusiastically, looking at the pair still at the end of Hermione's wand. "Names?"

"I'm Jonathon and this is my twin sister Georgia," Jonathon smiled nervously at Fred as he shook his hand.

"I'm Fred, Fred Weasley and this is my twin brother George. You've had the misfortune of meeting Hermione..." Fred gestured to the bushy haired witch who was practically blowing out smoke from her nostrils as she glared at him. "This is Harry Potter...is he still famous in your time?...my brother Ron and my sister Ginny..." Fred continued to point at people as he named them. "Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordon, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood and our house voyeurs and all round gossips Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil."

"Harry Potter is still famous in our time," Jonathon nodded with a small shrug and an amused grin. "Sorry Un-ouch!" He shot his sister an irritated glare as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Watch your tongue!" She hissed.

"He didn't say anything?" George frowned.

"He was about to," Georgia said.

"So, d'you know us in the future? Are you gonna tell us your last names?" Fred flashed a sly smirk.

"No," Georgia said automatically.

"You're future Gryffindors with Weasley red hair," Ginny pointed out, her own sly smile breaking out across her face. "I'm going to assume your last name is Weasley, but I have no idea who you're descended from."

"Assumptions make an ass out of you and me," Georgia shrugged defiantly. "We aren't telling you our last names."

"With an attitude like that, she's definitely a Weasley." Angelina laughed.

"Now, which Weasley do you belong to...?" Ginny tapped her chin in thought as her brother's all gaped in horror at the two currently non-existent Weasley children.

"How are you so calm Gin? Doesn't it freak you out that they might be your kids or your grandkids or even great grandkids?" George asked with wide eyes.

"Not really. They're definitely our children. They recognise us enough to have kept their mouths shut, but they don't look much like me other than the hair colour. I'd rule out Bill, Charlie and Percy too since if they were theirs, they probably would have told us as the repercussions wouldn't be so huge. I'd bet they're one of your three's."

"How much d'you wanna bet?" Jonathon grinned.

"So, we've narrowed it down to Fred or George..." Ron brightened up.

"Why not you?" George looked a little panicked.

"Because there's no way my kids jump at a bet faster than yours..." Ron smirked.

"What time are you from?" Fred asked, finding his voice again.

"We can't answer that!" Georgia said, glaring as her brother went to open his mouth and answer.

"You're no fun!" Jonathon huffed at his sister.

"Why not?" Fred asked at the same time.

"Because it could mess up the timeline Fred! Come on, that much is obvious!" Hermione cried. "We know roughly how old they are, if we knew when they came from we'd be able to work out when they were born and then when they were conceived, so you'd be able to pin point the exact time you or George had children..."

"I know! That was the point!" Fred huffed back.

"The point?! You _want_ to know?!" Hermione looked at him incredulously.

"Of course I bloody want to know! Who wouldn't?!" Fred argued.

"I wouldn't!" Hermione said. "Imagine knowing almost the exact time and date you were going to conceive a child? I'm pretty sure the pressure would be too much even for you to bear!"

"I perform better under pressure, I'll have you know!" Fred grinned.

"Your brain might but I doubt your anatomy would," Hermione said.

"You seriously underestimate my ability to concentrate solely on sex and nothing else..." Fred smirked and shot Hermione a wink, watching as the girl fought the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Ew! Can you not!" Georgia looked at the group, Fred in particular, with a horrified and disgusted look on her face. Jonathon didn't seem as phased but was a shade greener than he had been.

"Told you she was a Weasley and one of yours," Ginny smiled triumphantly.

"Nice one Auntie Gin," Jonathon beamed. "Never doubted you!"

"I think I need to sit down..." Fred said queasily.

"Me too..." George followed him to the sofas next to the fire place and everyone followed. First the smallish group they happened to be, and then the rest of the common room as they unsubtly shuffled forwards or turned in a new direction in an attempt to eavesdrop.

"So, how exactly did you time travel?" Fred asked after a short silence.

"Time turner," Georgia said and pulled it back out of her pocket.

"Can I see?" Fred held his hand out for it.

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Georgia said. "So far, we're the only ones who've been misplaced in time...it's best not to risk it."

"Why on earth did you travel so far back?" Ginny asked.

"We didn't intend to..." Jonathon started to explain.

"More importantly, what on earth made you think creating a time turner was a good idea in the first place?!" Hermione asked in exasperation.

"Well...it was our parents..." Jonathon sighed. "They both said they wished they'd figured out how good they were together years before, and not wasted so much time..." He trailed off.

"If... _when_ you get to see them, in the future, they're so in love it's ridiculous," Georgia smiled lovingly. "I don't mean the mushy, movie type love so don't panic," she laughed at the grimace both twins had shot at her.

"We couldn't believe that they hadn't always been in love, or at least that they'd always had some sort of chemistry," Jonathon said.

"It's their anniversary coming up in a few days, we wanted to do something special," Georgia said.

"So we tried to invent a variant of the time turner..." Jonathon said.

"But it wasn't supposed to actually send us back in time..." Georgia explained.

"It was supposed to show us what happened back in time, as if you were a second person looking at someone else's memories in a pensieve," Jonathon was getting animated in a way the twins did about new ideas and inventions.

"We wanted to show them they hadn't wasted any time, that what they had was there all along." Georgia shrugged.

"So...your mother is here too?" Ginny locked on to that small piece of information with glee.

"Uh..." Georgia opened and closed her mouth a few times before shrugging again, her lips in a sort of part smile, part grimace as she looked at her Aunt.

"Shit! Nice one Georgie!" Jonathon swore again, shooting his sister a frustrated glare.

"Language!" Georgia admonished him for the second time.

"Is there another word that better suits 'oh no, we may have inadvertently screwed with the time line by accidentally revealing to our father that he already knows our mother and so might freak out and over-analyse every relationship he has with every girl he knows, thereby putting so much pressure on himself that we cease to exist because their relationship doesn't happen naturally.'?!" Jonathon growled at his sister as Fred felt the unnerving need to tell him not to talk to the girl like that.

"Don't talk to your sister like that," Hermione said, doing it for him and making him frown at her in confusion. Hermione took no notice and folded her arms, staring Jonathon down. It took all of two seconds before he hung his head in shame and mumbled an apology to Georgia.

"Is there any particular reason why we haven't been carted off to the headteacher yet?" Georgia asked with a light smile on her face.

"Yes," Fred said, looking at the face of his future niece...or daughter. He blanched a little at that thought, he was only eighteen for merlin's sake! Surely they must be from the very distant future, no matter which twin had parented them?!

"Professor Dumbledore was removed from his position not too long ago and replaced by a vile, evil, toad-like creature that we wouldn't subject you to, no matter how odd this current situation." Hermione sighed.

"So you do agree on something then..." Jonathon smirked.

"You're Fred's kids," Hermione said, voicing her conclusion without thinking about the consequences.

"And what makes you say that Granger?" Fred said gruffly.

"...His smirk...Jonathon smirks exactly like you. It's something he wouldn't learn from an Uncle, only a father," Hermione said softly but firmly as she looked up at Fred.

"We're identical." Fred frowned at her whilst half the group looked on as knowing smiles began gracing their lips.

" _Almost_ identical," Hermione corrected him.

"You can tell us apart?" Fred asked, only just realising that in all the years he'd known Hermione, never once had she called him George.

"Of course I can!" Hermione looked a little offended.

"How?" Fred was still frowning, and George was now grinning.

"Because!" Hermione huffed as an adorable blush crawled it's way back onto her cheeks again. "Because I don't like not knowing things, okay?! When I first met you two and after I became friends with Ron and realised I'd have to put up with the pair of you in a closer proximity I made a point of making sure I could tell the difference between you two. I like to know things, one of which being who I'm talking to."

"You'd have to pay an awful lot of attention to us for it to come that naturally now," Fred teased.

"Enough to be able to blackmail you about quite a number of things, should the need arise actually," Hermione smirked, grinning at the shocked but impressed look that flittered across Fred's face.

"Well played Granger, well played." Fred nodded with a laugh.

"So you're Fred's kids then?" George asked hopefully.

"You always used to wind mum up and say we were yours too because if our DNA was tested, it would prove we were your kids as well, since you share the same DNA as dad so..." Jonathon shrugged with a grin.

"How does his wife feel about that?" Fred asked causally.

"Aunt Angie..." Jonathon slapped a hand over his mouth and closed his eyes before hanging his head in shame.

"Jonathon!" Georgia slapped his arm frustratedly.

"Georgie, don't hit your brother," Fred said, grimacing at how parental that sounded.

"Sorry dad," Georgia looked down at the ground as Fred shivered at hearing himself being called dad, it was far too weird.

"You're already calling her Georgie?" Jonathon frowned.

"I'd never name a kid Georgia and not call her Georgie. Thinking about it, we probably should have figured out I was your... _dad_...based just on her name!" Fred admitted.

"I'd feel touched you named one of your kids after me if I didn't want to punch you so hard right now," George growled, his cheeks a nice shade of Weasley red. Angelina was looking intently at her fingernails and refusing to look anywhere else.

"What did Aunt Angie say? About George winding up your mum?" Alicia was the worst best friend, Angelina decided at that moment.

"...she told Uncle George that if he kept winding mum up about it, we'd be the only children he ever fathered," Jonathon mumbled. After a short silence the group began giggling, full on chuckles breaking out in moments and hysterical laughter not much later. Angelina chanced a glance at George at the same time he chanced a glance at her, causing her to giggle some more. She shrugged and he copied her, sending her a wink before turning away.

"You're not mad at me? You're not going to avoid each other at all costs or something awful like that?" Jonathon looked up in shock as the laughter died down.

"No, it wasn't your fault, your father tripped you on purpose." George glared purposefully at Fred.

"Thank Merlin for that! Roxie would have killed me!" Jonathon groaned at his second slip of the day.

"Who's Roxie?" George frowned.

"Uh...just...you'll see," Jonathon shook his head.

"How about you stop talking Jon?" Georgia huffed.

"Good shout Georgie, good shout." Jonathon shut up and sat back in his seat next to her.

"Oh no, he doesn't get to stop talking!" George pointed at him. "He's already dropped me and Angie in it, he can carry on talking and drop his own father in it! I wanna know who your mum is!"

"No! You can't!" Georgie shook her head in panic. "Our parents always told us that their relationship started gradually. That they didn't even realise they fancied each other back then...well, now I suppose. Mum said it had to happen naturally, that they had to discover it for themselves. That they were too stubborn to do anything about it if they were just told or pushed together!"

"But me and 'Aunt Angie' weren't?" George huffed.

"You actually said that some of your friends and family practically pushed you together around this time and you were pretty much in love with her anyway so..." Jonathon smirked as George's face fell flat, his cheeks went bright pink and he sunk his face into his palms.

"Did I seriously say that?" George mumbled.

"Yep. But Auntie Angie said the same thing too, so, you're all good." Georgia grinned. George's head snapped up to look at Angelina only to find her staring straight back at him. She shrugged with a wide grin and George felt a hugely goofy one erupt on his own face.

"We can sort this out later...without the audience?" he suggested.

"I'd like that," she smiled and playfully shoved a snickering Alicia.

"Okay, so if you're named after me..." George pointed at Georgia. "...then he must be named after someone too..." he said, pointing at Jonathon.

"Uh..." Jonathon looked a little pained.

"You know what mum said about time travel and about ripple effects and the like!" Georgia warned.

"Your mum told you about time travel?" Fred smirked. "She warned you about it?!"

"Yeah, sort of. She told us just in case we'd ever end up in a situation just like this one. Accidents happen all the time is what she said." Georgia folded her hands as an odd expression crossed her features. "She knew we'd come here..." she muttered, irritation marring her features. 

"You think?" Fred smirked.

"Son of a..." Jonathon looked at his sister as it dawned on both of them.

"This has already happened to the two of you! At least the two of you that we know in the future! You practically warned us what to do and what to say!" Georgia cried, doing her damnedest not to look at Hermione as she spoke.

"Yeah, check this out..." Jonathon grinned as he pulled the hairband out of the bottom of his sister's plait and it immediately unwrapped itself, forcing her hair back into the bushy red mass that was most natural for it. The group stared in shock at Georgia and then all looked at Hermione, who she now resembled almost completely except for the colour of her hair. It should have been obvious.

"Jonathon!" Georgia cried in panic.

"What?" Jonathon shrugged. "Mum told us exactly what to say, practically. She was always so anal about her 'warnings' and dad always said to ignore her if she got too obsessively serious about something..."

"You said that?!" Hermione shrieked at Fred.

"Well not yet, but obviously sometime in the future." Fred couldn't help the small half-smirk, half-grin that crept onto his face as the furious witch glared at him.

"I'm going to murder you when you do!" Hermione huffed.

"Oh, so you are consciously betting we will end up together with at least one set of twins then?" Fred teased.

"Fred Weasley, I swear to Merlin if you don't stop being such a smart arse...!" Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"You'll what? Marry me?" Fred laughed.

"It's not bloody funny Fred!" Hermione cried. "Apparently, I won't anymore according to Georgie. She said that I said it would have to happen naturally and nothing about this is natural!"

"Well, they aren't disappearing so I figure they came from the future, messed up and told us all this, you over analysed it and figured you had to tell them in no uncertain terms that if they ever time travelled not to give anything away..." Fred grinned. "The story of how we ended up together is very very vague, isn't it?" He looked at his future children knowingly.

"Yes, it is." Georgia nodded.

"Only you could make a thing happen by specifically trying to stop said thing from happening." Fred laughed lightly at Hermione.

"Shove off, I'm still not sure it won't!" Hermione huffed.

"Yeah you are," he teased. "They're still here..."

"Doesn't prove anything," Hermione said.

"Sure it does. Proves you fancy me." Fred beamed triumphantly.

"Or it proves you fancy me..." Hermione shrugged.

"It was really sweet what you were trying to do for the future versions of these two, but I think it's safe to say that they really weren't in love all these years ago," Lavender interjected.

"Huh?" Jonathon frowned.

"They're always like this," Georgia said.

"Yeah, it drives everyone else mad. No one knows how they work but they do...they really really do." Jonathon shrugged, a smile on his lips.

"If you say so," Lavender pouted.

"Aw, Ray...we really work." Fred winked at Hermione and she squirmed irritably beneath his gaze.

"Can you not! You know how much I hate it when you call me that!" Hermione barked.

Jonathon grinned mischievously at his parents. "You do know the reason he calls you Ray isn't because it's the shortest abbreviation of your last name, right? Or that it's masculine, or that it winds you up? It's because-"

"Finish that sentence and I'll spend the next however many years I've got till you time travel, thinking up an extremely awful and appropriate punishment!" Fred glared at his future son in mild panic.

"Leave it open and I'll do exactly the same thing," Hermione gave Fred a smug smile.

"Don't listen to her. I can guarantee my punishment will be a thousand times worse!" Fred said.

"Come off it dad! Mum's were always the worst and definitely the most creative!" Georgia laughed.

"Ray...as in Ray of sunshine." Jonathon folded his arms and lent back into his chair, as if his work was done.

"Are you serious?" Hermione realised she was barely breathing as she turned to look at Fred, who'd gone varying shades of colour ranging from green to bright red.

"I'm never serious," Fred grumbled, beginning to look like a petulant child.

"Fred?" Hermione lent forward and raised her eyebrows at him, waiting for her answer.

"Yes! Okay?! Fine!" He flung his arms up and looked directly at Hermione, the girl with the frizzy hair who he'd been totally and obliviously falling in love with since he didn't know when. "I originally started using it because it wound you up and it was short for Gray as in Granger...and then a little while ago it suddenly occurred to me that you were in fact like a little ray of sunshine. You generally always have a smile on your face and a spring in your step even when my dunce of a brother has pissed you off or upset you, even when me and George are being morons with our tricks and our pranks, even when you have your nose stuck in a book - _especially_ when you have your nose stuck in a book - you just...you're always shining and you always have this warm glow about you and now I sound like a bloody sap!" Fred huffed.

"I thought you said it wasn't that mushy movie kind of love?" George snickered as Fred threw a cushion at him.

"It's not, not really," Jonathon said. "There are moments, but it's real and you can practically see it. They're one of those couples in the future, where you can't envision them apart because the world just wouldn't make sense if they were."

"The bookworm and the prankster..." Fred sighed.

"Who'd have guessed?" Hermione gave him a small grin, one that made his heart swoop with joy.

"Auntie Gin, Uncle George, Aunt Angie, Uncle Harry..." Jonathon began listing off the people who had in fact guessed while they smirked at the not-yet-couple.

"So, how do you we get you back to your time?" Hermione pondered.

"Don't know," Georgia said.

"Let me see that time turner again," Fred asked, holding his hand out.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Georgia looked a little nervous.

"I won't touch it, I just want to see it." Fred motioned for her to remove the object from her coat. Georgia pulled it tentatively out of her pocket and let it dangle from her hand. Fred stared at it in contemplation.

"Explain how you made it..." He said, not taking his eyes of the small glowing ball. Georgia and Jonathon launched into a blow by blow account of how exactly they made the time turner before falling silent as Fred continued to look at it.

"You'll return by yourselves," Fred said. "It's the way you created the spell that went with steps five and six. Instead of sending you back as observants, it sends you back as interactants. The amount of time you stay is relevant to how many times you've spun the turner as that is what engages the charm you used to send you back in time. My best guess is you've got around forty five more minutes before you're back in your own time."

"How'd you know that?" Hermione frowned.

"Because I'm just as smart as you are, if not smarter. I just don't have a piece of paper to prove it because I was never interested in what that piece of paper could get me." Fred shrugged.

"Dad's just as much of a genius as you are mum," Georgia said. "It's one of the reasons you said you worked so well together, because he can keep up with you and he challenges you."

"He's definitely a challenge alright," Hermione mumbled.

"But apparently you love me anyway," Fred grinned.

"Apparently so," Hermione huffed.

"So, who are you named after then?" George asked Jonathon.

"My dad," Hermione said.

"How long since we sat down have you known they're your kids too?" Fred asked Hermione.

"Since we established that Georgie was named after George," Hermione said.

"So you decided to sit there in silence and say nothing?" Fred huffed.

"Yes, I did." Hermione nodded, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Thanks for letting me panic all on my own." Fred folded his arms and slouched in his chair, reverting back into his child-like behaviour.

"Come off it! You needed time to adjust to the fact they were your children before you learnt you fathered them with me," Hermione laughed. "Besides, I was in my own state of perpetual shock!"

"Can you please tell us what time your from?" Fred looked at his children pleadingly.

"No, mum's right on this one." Georgia shook her head.

"Sorry dad," Jonathon grimaced.

They spent the next forty or so minutes chatting about almost nothing before Georgia and Jonathon were dragged back to their time, leaving the group in a semi-awkward silence.

"Right, so..." George started. "Angie...you wanna go for a walk? Or something?"

"Sure thing Weasley," Angelina grinned and walked out of the common room closely followed by George. The rest of the group all turned to look at Hermione and Fred.

"What?" Hermione frowned.

"We are not as well adjusted as those two," Fred said with a smirk.

"Do you really not want to talk about it? Your children just came back from the future and you're not even dating!" Ginny cried.

"We'll get round to it, I'm sure," Hermione chuckled at Ginny's outrage.

"How are you being so blasé about this?!" she shrieked.

"Because your brother is not going to let me just forget about it and walk off in peace, Gin," Hermione huffed.

"Damn straight," Fred said with a nod and a grin.

"Are you even going to ask me out?" Hermione glared.

"What's the point?" Fred shrugged. "It's pretty obvious that I like you. We just met our future children and if I didn't like you, I doubt they'd exist to come back in time in the first place. So I'm just going to call you my girlfriend and be done with it."

"And what if I don't want to call you my boyfriend?" Hermione folded her arms in contempt.

"But you do," Fred said.

"What makes you think that?!" She scoffed.

"Because we have children together," he said.

"Not yet we don't and we aren't bloody likely to if you keep going the way you are!" Hermione growled.

"Nonsense," Fred grinned. "So long as we remember them, they exist, therefore you want to call me your boyfriend."

"Fred, you can't use the fact that our children, who haven't even been conceived yet, still exist in our memories as an excuse not to ask me out!" Hermione stood and went to leave. Fred jumped up and grabbed her before she could take a step, whirling her around to face him. He pulled her towards him and stared her down, resting his hands lightly on her hips.

"Hermione, I won't ask you out because you'll find some excuse to turn me down, despite the fact that you don't want to." He smiled as her breath hitched at their closeness, loving the feel as her hands came to rest on his chest.

"You can't just decide I'm your girlfriend and expect me to just be okay with that," she said, her voice wavering ever so slightly as she drank him in.

"Yes I can, because you are...okay with it, I mean," Fred said. "And my girlfriend actually." He added.

"I refuse to walk around school telling people I'm your girlfriend and you're my boyfriend when neither of us has asked the other out!" she steamed, wanting to push him away and pull him further towards her all at the same time. Merlin, this was confusing.

"You don't have to, they'll all do the work for us." He motioned to the people all not-so-subtly eavesdropping on them and grinned.

"They have nothing to go on, except a small embrace," Hermione pointed out.

"And two future children. And it's a school full of rampant teenagers with over active imaginations. Give it a couple days and our 'small embrace' will have amounted to a full on snog!" Fred beamed and Hermione knew he was right. "But just for good measure..." Fred leant in and sealed his lips against Hermione's before she had a chance to react. In an instant all her fears about Fred and the future disappeared, her anxieties melted and her heart seemed to come alive. She'd never felt anything so freeing. Without even thinking, her hands slipped from his chest and encircled his neck, running her fingers through locks of red hair. Fred's own hands had moved from Hermione's hips to her waist, wrapping long, strong arms around her as his kiss deepened and he finally knew what it truly was to feel whole.

It was the cat calls and wolf whistles that broke up their heated kiss and Hermione buried her face in Fred's neck as she turned bright red with embarrassment.

"I think you've probably all figured it out from that, but Hermione Granger is my girlfriend...so, go spread the news." Fred laughed as Hermione elbowed him in response.

"You still haven't asked me out!" She hissed at him.

"I'm not asking a pointless question," he simply stated.

"Are you at least going to ask me to marry you when the time comes?" Hermione huffed.

"I'll seriously consider it, but I'm not against dragging you to the ministry and just getting it over and done with," he shrugged.

"You better not!" Hermione glared furiously.

"Oh shut it, you silly witch!" Fred grinned as he pulled Hermione into another searing kiss.

"I'm mean it Fred, you better ask me if I want to be your wife!" She couldn't stop the stupid smile that spread across her face.

"What is the point in asking a question I already know the answer to?" Fred smirked.

"I'll tell your mother?"

"You shall have a proposal like no other!" He declared and Hermione found herself giggling into his chest and realising she'd probably just made the best and easiest decision of her life, not that it was much of a decision to begin with.


End file.
